El Terror de Ginny
by Esteban Gomez
Summary: Ginny se enfrenta a un difícil matrimonio con un traumado Harry, cuando su mayor temor se abre en frente de sus ojos ¿Qué es lo que Ginny hará? Para el Reto Primum del foro The Ruins


_**El terror de Ginny**_

_****_**Para el Reto Primum del foro The Ruins... Todos los personajes de J.K... Pero la historia es mía. **

Muchos años después, Ginny no podía cree la suerte que había tenido. De pasar de ser la séptima hija de una familia sin dinero y prestigio, llegó a formar parte de una de las familias mágicas más famosas y queridas por todas.

Ser un Potter, era como una montaña rusa, tenía sus subidas y sus bajadas. Apenas comenzando el hogar (Ginny aguardaba el mágico momento en que quedara embarazada) había pasado por todas las emociones de una mujer sabia y casada muchos años atrás. Había llorado, de tristeza y felicidad por igual, pero también había gozado a manos de alegres anécdotas y suaves caricias. Su Harry, su ídolo de ojos verdes y cabello azabache, era todo lo que ella deseó y mucho más.

Pero cargar el peso de ser la esposa de Harry Potter (recordaba el matrimonio con lagrimas en los ojos) no era cosa fácil. Harry era un chico dulce, atento, caballeroso, valiente pero también era una persona traumada, hostil y un tanto volátil, rasgos que había ganado tras tantas grandes pérdidas y terribles batallas. Harry jamás la había golpeado, pero en ocasiones Ginny tuvo que tolerar enormes silencios por parte de su esposo, respuestas un tanto crudas para preguntas tan simples como "¿Quieres mantequilla?" y horas de preocupación tras un Harry que desaparecía días completos. Ginny lo había tolerado como la leona que era, pero a veces sentía que sus fuerzas menguaban y aunque estaba convencida de que jamás lo dejaría ir, no podía evitar imaginarse cómo sería la vida sin él… pero aquellos momentos de debilidad eran aplacados por una feroz Ginny que en un acto cuasi demente se golpeaba a sí misma para que recapacitara. Ginny no lo quería admitir pero sentía que la cordura la abandonaba cada tanto.

"Todo sea por Harry" y aquellas eran las palabras con las que se mantenía día a día y feliz por estar con su amado, esas mismas palabras eran la razón por la que no le divulgaba a su mejor amiga, Hermione, lo que ocurría tras puertas cerradas y, que también, la motivaban para quedar embarazada pues creía que con un bebe en casa las cosas cambiarían a mejor.

Aquel día en particular, Ginny lloraba. Tanto de felicidad como de tristeza, por un lado, había recibido una sorprendente noticia de parte de su madre; pero por el otro, Harry pasaba por una época oscura y llevaba días sin aparecerse en casa. Sus sentimientos encontrados hacían titubear tanto su felicidad como su tristeza y mientras levantaba el cuchillo para cortar las zanahorias de un almuerzo que sería en solitario trataba de descifrar porque las cosas no iban como el guion del final feliz que tanto se merecían.

Ginny viajaba por sus elucubraciones cuando el timbre sonó de manera repentina ¿A quien esperaba? ¿Sería tal vez Harry con una sonrisa y una disculpa en los labios? Ginny corrió entusiasmada hacia la puerta mientras se limpiaba las manos en su bata y la abrió esperanzada.

Cho Chang, su única rival en el amor, le sonreía con conmiseración en los ojos.

¡Oh! – Ginny tembló y trató de decir algo cordial - ¡Oh!... – su boca se secó en un segundo, no sabía que decirle a aquella mujer.

Hola Ginny – le auxilio Cho amablemente – Hace tiempo no nos vemos ¿Puedo pasar?

¡Claro! – los ojos de Ginny se entrecerraron pero fue capaz de disimular su asombro un poco mejor - ¡Sabes que eres totalmente bienvenida a esta casa!

Se dieron el beso de bienvenida de cortesía y Ginny la invitó a pasar a la cocina para que le hablara mientras ella seguía preparando la comida.

Lamento que me encuentres en estas fachas, pero Harry no tardara mucho en llegar así que tengo que apresurarme… Tu sabes cómo son las cosas… - Ginny titubeo un segundo pero supo que tenía que decirlo – pues, porque oí que ahora estas casada – Ginny se giró por un segundo para ver como Cho tomaba asiento y para buscar alguna extraña señal frente a la mención de Harry y del esposo de Cho. No fue capaz de leer nada más en su rostro más que aquella extraña conmiseración -. Pero dime ¿Cómo te sienta el matrimonio? ¿Cómo es él?

"Estúpida" se dijo en su interior; todavía no tenía ni idea de la extraña visita de Cho y cuál era el motivo y ella estaba preguntando cosas tan banales como el matrimonio de una bruja con un muggle.

Todo es perfecto – dijo Cho sin mucho interés -, Roger trabaja para una multinacional que distribuye USBs (sabrá dios que es eso) y es todo un fanático de la magia, cuando era niño coleccionaba un extraño juego de cartas de brujos y hechiceros, y ya que conserva aquella mentalidad infantil se la pasa preguntándome que cosas son ciertas y que no, estamos realmente bien – y Cho sonrió para luego regresar a aquella mueca que ya empezaba a disgustar a Ginny.

¿Y a que debó tu visita? – Ginny había empezado con la lechuga así que tenía que darle la espalda a Cho – Espero que no sea algo muy demorado, porque Harry está por venir.

Sé que Harry no vendrá a comer hoy.

Ginny dejó de cortar la lechuga pero no se giró o dijo algo para desmentir a Cho. El silencio se hizo profundo y ya que Ginny no parecía tener intenciones de decir algo, Cho continúo:

Últimamente he estado cooperando mucho con el Departamento de Aurores y me he encontrado con Harry un par de veces…

¡ESO NO TE INCUMBE! – Ginny golpeó con fuerza la tabla de madera - ¡Lo que pase con Harry y conmigo no te importa!

Él está muy mal – continuo Cho con voz triste -, pienso que puede que necesite un poco de ayuda, se que él puede superar esta crisis en la que esta, yo puedo…

El cuchillo salió volando con fuerza desde la tabla de madera en dirección a Cho. La mujer no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el cuchillo perforó, con una masa de sangre, su brazo derecho. La magia de Ginny se había salido de control y ahora Cho sangraba copiosamente en el piso.

¡CHO! – Ginny se asustó y fue en su auxilio. Jamás en su vida había perdido el control de esa manera y las consecuencias habían sido nefastas.

Se libró del cinturón de su bata e inmediato comenzó a hacer un torniquete con la esperanza de detener un poco el sangrado para poder ir por su varita, que estaba en su cuarto, y curar rápidamente la herida.

¡Lo siento Cho! No era mi intención…enserio que no, yo nunca había perdido el control de esta manera, las cosas con Harry se están saliendo de control y estoy un poco mas pero… - Ginny temblaba de pies y cabeza y era incapaz de hablar lentamente por culpa del terror. Cogió el cinturón y comenzó a enrollarlo en el brazo de Cho.

Yo… yo… yo… - Cho tartamudeaba temblando.

Ginny se quedó de piedra, un segundo después, el eco de la voz de Cho sonaba en su cabeza "_se que él puede pasar por esta crisis en la que esta, yo puedo…_" ¿Yo puedo? ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer Cho? ¿Quedarse con Harry para ella? ¿Podía ser Cho mejor esposa de lo que ella había sido? Ahora lo entendía ¡Cho quería a Harry para él!

Lentamente Ginny se deshizo el torniquete que había empezado y levantó el cuchillo ensangrentado lentamente. Cho la miró suplicante, pero aquella última mirada solo le recordó a Ginny aquella conmiseración tan repugnante que recibió de su única rival en el amor.

¡ÉL… – Ginny hundió el cuchillo en el pecho desprotegido de Cho – ES… - y alzó el cuchillo – MIO… - y hundió el cuchillo dos, tres, cuatro y muchas veces más. Cho solo gritó y pataleo por un segundo antes de que la sangre la cubriera por completo y el cuchillo la desfigurara para siempre.

Los ojos de Cho se apagaron con la última promesa que había hecho: le había prometido a Harry hablar con Ginny, Harry quería disculparse y prometerle a Ginny que las cosas iban a cambiar y pensaba que solo una mujer sería capaz de transmitir lo que realmente él sentía por ella y Cho era la única mujer cerca con la que había hablado últimamente… _Yo puedo ayudar, yo puedo darte consuelo, Ginny; Harry en realidad quiere cambiar…_ Aquellas palabras jamás saldrían de su boca.

Ginny se levantó cubierta por la sangre de Cho (Harry no se podía enterar) y en ese glorioso momento el miedo desapareció por completo y su corazón rebozó de satisfacción pues había hecho lo que tuvo que hacer para salvar su matrimonio, y lo volvería a hacer, después de todo, las cosas iban a cambiar ya que el reloj mágico de la casa de sus padres había empezado a girar y ahora, la manecilla de Ginny señalaba una única palabra:

"Embarazada".

**Se que Halloween ya pasó pero no soy bueno con las historias de amor... bueno, aclaró, no soy bueno con las historias de amor que no sean obsesivas y peligrosas**


End file.
